One Way or Another
by RebeldeDreamer
Summary: One Way or Another Peyton will get Lucas to open his eyes. Set season 5 after everything we've seen so far. Oneshot to Kate Voegele's One Way or Another.


A/N: Lucas/Peyton oneshot to Kate Voegele's One Way or Another, I villainized Lindsey more because I'm really tired of everyone thinking she is this porcelain doll that needs to be kept on a shelf, seriously get a life girl! So if you happen to like Lindsey this isn't for you, don't even bother reading it if all you're going to do is bash me because of how she is portrayed. Sorry I don't want to rant so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

_I can tell by the way you been yelling her name that it's more than a friendly game  
with a smile and that I'm-gonna-fight-to-the-death expression in her eye_

'Lucas there is something you should know'

'Peyton not now ok, I'm waiting on Lindsey and you know how she is when she sees me with you, I don't need her on my case now.'

'Lucas this is really important and it can't wait.'

'No Peyton, it can, what couldn't wait was the proposal I gave you because the waiting, the waiting was all a game for you, did you honestly ever really consider marrying me.'

Peyton stepped back in shock, 'You can't be serious right. After all we went through together and apart you can't seriously think that I never wanted that forever with you. I loved you Lucas. I still do and you know that. Look at what age you're getting married at Lucas, we're 22 not 19 and though we're still young a lot has happened in those years, a lot of growth and learning. You told me I was destined for greatness and I hadn't achieved anything and at that time I honestly felt that that I could do better but as you can see now I didn't achieve anything and I lost everything. I wanted to be worthy of you Lucas, I wanted to be that girl you wrote about, the one that could conquer the world. You were already on your way and I was stuck. I wanted to show the world Lucas Scott wasn't marrying a failure but hey I should be glad you're not marrying one.'

Lucas came to her taking her face in his hands, 'Hey listen to me. Peyton you are not a failure. The Peyton Sawyer in my book, you're still her; you have done many great things and still have many others to accomplish. If I didn't believe that I wouldn't have given you the office. I believe in you Peyt.'

Peyt, it was just the shortening of her name but with him, he just made it so much more intimate.

In that moment Lindsey walked in the room.

'Lucas we should get going now I don't want to be late,' of course it was her own fault, Lucas had been waiting for her for a half hour, of course that was shorter than the wait she asked from him.

'Lucas we still need to talk!' she yelled as he was walking away for what it seemed was the millionth time in her life.

_You think I'm so dramatic, just imagining again  
you come to her defense, insisting that she's innocent_

'I don't believe you, you're lying!' he said, his jaw clenching in an attempt to contain his anger, she should have known it wasn't going to be easy.

'Lucas have I ever lied to you? I wish it wasn't, really I do but all I want is your happiness and you deserve better than Lindsey. She's not the person I thought she was.'

'Peyton I understand you're jealous but I thought you meant those words you said.'

'And I do, I do Lucas and that's why I have to tell you. I was cleaning up after last night when I saw her…I saw her and some guy kissing and it wasn't a simple peck on the lips or something you could simply call friendly Luke, it was a very passionate kiss that she was very much into.'

'Peyton stop ok. Stop doing this you're only hurting yourself. I'm marrying Lindsey ok please move on, I don't want to hurt you Peyton but you have to accept reality.'

She couldn't believe it, he thought she was lying.

'Lucas! I'm not lying! I'm so far from lying,' she closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath, 'I guess no matter how hard I try you won't believe me though. Lucas if you ever loved me please believe me, this isn't some lie for you to come running to me, I've lost hope of you ever being mine again but you have to know the truth. I wouldn't lie to you,' she kissed his hand as she had when she gave him up and walked away.

_Well excuse me for wanting to be the one and only lock to fit your key  
you believe there's nothing up her sleeve, but baby just wait and see_

Lucas couldn't believe her; he refused to because if he did believe her then it meant she was right the whole time. While everyone had bought into Lindsey's charade of the fragile damsel in distress, Peyton was the only one to see that there was a clever person behind that façade that had manipulated everyone. So he couldn't believe that, couldn't believe that she was right and everyone was wrong.

Peyton tried to convince herself the only reason she had told Lucas the truth was because he deserved better but she knew that wasn't the only reason, she had meant it but she also wanted Lucas available because then she could try to get him back and she could show him they could be the Lucas and Peyton from his book again. But he was so eager to start anew with Lindsey, she said yes the first time around, she appeased his insecurities, told him he would never be alone. She had done the right thing, if she was cheating on him now she would always do it and Lucas didn't deserve that, he deserved to be happy and she'd be damned if it was going to be with someone who couldn't be faithful to him.

_You say that love is blind, well I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind, she'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference now?  
I'll be gone one way or another_

'You're lucky you know that.'

'Excuse me?'

'I saw you Lindsey, I saw you making out with that guy and I told Lucas the truth but of course he didn't believe me, thought I was jealous. He must really love you to think that of me.'

'Well I haven't been worried about you at all. I knew he was mine since the minute I laid eyes on him. Plus I have the ring Keith gave Karen,' she said laughing.

Peyton lashed out, 'You have to know I lied right? You were so broken because of your dad that I felt the need to shield you from the truth but it's the truth, that ring was meant for me, I never saw the ring but Brooke did and Brooke told me that was my ring. After all these years Lucas saved the ring that was meant for me. Let me guess how it went, you found it by chance and were going to leave him. Lucas was forced to propose to you, maybe he loves you but he wasn't prepared to marry you, I don't know if he ever was going to be. So there. Lucas has never been completely yours.'

'Now that we're sharing secrets here's mine. I saw you at the booksigning.'

Peyton looked confused.

'I saw you there, I knew who you were, I'd seen your picture because Lucas would pull it out and look at it whenever he was feeling nostalgic. I knew you had come for him but I couldn't let you have him. I kissed him on the cheek knowing you'd see me. I can't believe it turned out so well though, I always thought you'd talk to him and ask him about it but you let me have him Peyton, he gave up on you after that day. You lost darling, don't be a sort loser.'

Peyton raged with hurt and anger and though with those words it felt like she had been kicked in the stomach she managed to muster up enough energy to slap Lindsey.

'How dare you! How can you be so heartless?! He loves you, has faith in you and all you are is a manipulative bitch! I don't know how but you are not marrying him. I can't believe I ever felt sorry for you! Get out! Get out!'

'With pleasure!' Lindsey sneered back.

_Take a minute to see it from my side of things; don't you think you would feel the same?  
Like you still gotta play for the victory in a game you won yesterday_

'She told me you slapped her and the marks on her face clearly show that. What the hell Peyton!'

'Lucas she's manipulating you! She's manipulating everyone!'

'Peyton…'

_I shouldn't have to fight for something that's already mine  
But her pursuit of you has undermined my peace of mind _

'No Luke. I don't want to see you get hurt but that's what's going to happen. If you want we'll make a deal ok. I'll leave Tree Hill and you leave Lindsey. Please Lucas! She's lying to you; she's been lying the whole time! Lucas I know this is hard to hear, even to believe, especially coming from me but it's the truth and it's all I got. I love you Lucas and my love, it's not meant to hurt. I feel like our love is pure Lucas, our relationship is damaged but the way we feel, no matter how buried it might be, is pure. And with the love that we once shared I am asking you to put yourself in my place and understand me. I don't want you hurting Lucas but I don't want you with someone who doesn't truly love you. You shouldn't get married with someone just because they said yes, you have to feel it. Lucas open your eyes! Believe me, I couldn't lie to you,' with those last words she was holding his face between her hands looking him straight in the eyes.

'I can't Peyton,' he said pushing her away, 'I'm sorry, I'd like to but I just can't.'

'To be honest I would like another chance for us to be together but that wasn't my main reason for telling you this. I was naïve, I believed in a lot of things when I went to LA and a lot of that has changed and though the experience helped me grow it was a painful one and I guess I just learned another lesson; you can't shield the people you love from the pain. You're going to learn the truth Lucas, I just wish you could have had the faith in me,' a single tear came rolling down her face. Lucas' face fell at the sight of it but she didn't let him get close, it was too late for that. Timing had never been on their side.

_But it's no use crying to you, you're who her plan has done the damage to  
What's done is done, I should just hold my tongue- but someone has got me outdone  
_

Peyton knew it was too late for her and Lucas but at least she could save him from making the biggest mistake of his life; he had after all saved her too many times to count. After talking to Lucas, Peyton had gone to see Nathan, she had already told Brooke and Brooke had said she believed her but she had seen the skepticism in her eyes and so that reassurance she was looking for was still missing; Nathan had been her last choice, it was him or no one. Surprisingly he had believed her; he never had liked Lindsey and had watched Peyton be mistreated by all her old friends for still being in love with Lucas and for not getting along with Lindsey. Peyton was really the only person he could count on besides his wife, she never judged him and it was why after all those years they had kept in touch, secretly, of course, she had helped him and now it was his turn; besides he didn't want his brother marrying that witch either.

It was the day of the wedding and she had finally gotten the proof she needed.

'Peyt what are you doing here?'

Damn him, why, despite the eagerness she had to let go could he always make her melt with that simple word.

'I know I shouldn't be here and I'm the last person you want to see but you didn't want to believe me when I told you about Lindsey so I brought proof. I can't decide for you, I can't even tell you to look at it; it's all up to you. I'm giving it to you because as a good friend you should know the truth but it's all up to you Lucas. Do with it what you want but whatever you decide just be happy. Goodbye Luke.'

'Where are you going? Don't you want to know what I'm going to do?'

'Believe me, I really do but it's not my place. Like I said before, I didn't do this to win you back, I did this for you and you know have the truth in your hands and you can do with it as you please and whatever your decision is it won't affect me because I'll be gone.'

'Peyton'

'No Lucas, it's for the best. We weren't meant to be. We were great, our love was amazing but we just simply can't be. Goodbye Lucas Scott. I'm gonna love your forever,' and with that she walked away and out of his life.'

_You're going under  
And baby its no wonder  
She's stepping up her game  
Making you a prisoner of her hall of fame  
Looking for a winner for her trophy case  
You need to consider what you think you deserve  
Is that all that you're worth? No, no, no, no, no_

'Do you Lucas Scott take as your bride Lindsey Evelyn Strauss….?'

Lucas looked at the pews, no sign of Peyton anywhere, had she really meant goodbye, then he turned to Lindsey who smiled at him, he smiled back at her before answering

'No'

Everyone present let out a huge sigh of relief and at the same time shock.

'Lucas' the girl started speaking.

'No Lindsey you've said enough, attention everyone I have an important announcement, today, thanks to a good friend, no more than good friend, I'd say great, hell,' he stopped and looked at the priest, 'sorry father, I'd say the love of my life made it clear to me that Lindsey has lied to us all. She has been cheating on me behind my back with many guys not just one, not to mention lied to me about everything. So I unmask for you all the sweet, kind, fragile Lindsey for the deceiving, manipulating one. I'd also like to thank my brother for this revelation seeing as he helped Peyton uncover the truth. If any of you want some sort of explanation, just ask Lindsey, I have someone I need to find.'

Nathan hadn't wanted to betray his best friend but he knew they would only be happy with each other, 'Lucas she's at the airport, flight 535 to LA but don't screw this up big brother.'

Lucas just nodded as he ran out the church.

_You say that love is blind, well I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind, she'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference now?  
I'll be gone one way or another_

How much longer was it until departure, 15 minutes, somehow it was an eternity.

When Lucas arrived he was glad to see the flight hadn't left yet but of course with security he couldn't pass without a ticket; he bought it figuring that if she wouldn't take him back then, then he was going to have to follow her so that he could prove to her how sorry he was.

Peyton was sitting down humming when Lucas sat down next to her, of course being Peyton; she had her eyes closed while she was humming. Lucas realized which song it was and started singing along, 'that's me inside your head.'

Peyton's eyes snapped open, 'Lucas!'

'Hey'

'What are you doing here?'

'Well someone told me to open my eyes and I did.'

'Lucas it's too late for that now.'

'Why? Why is it too late?'

'Because. Because Lucas, you're hurt, you were gonna marry her Luke, you were gonna be forever with her and you find out it's all been a lie this whole time. I can't be that for you Lucas, I deserve more than being a shoulder to lean on.'

'You are more than that Peyton. You're way more than that. I love you Peyton, remember 'and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer'.'

He had pulled out the book card. It wasn't fair.

'Lucas even you said that we weren't the people from the book anymore, that it was a long time ago.'

'You're going to make this hard aren't you? I can't say I blame you, I've been an idiot. More than an idiot. But is there anyway for you to forgive me, I know I made a lot of mistakes but I'm just scared Peyton. You said you were scared of not being worthy of me, I already felt unworthy of you and I have always felt that way. You know you got me writing again. I had hit a writer's block; it was more like a steel wall, for 3 years and you know what got me writing again? You. It's always been you. You make my dreams come true; you give me the strength to dream. You've always put your faith in me Peyton. Can you do it again? Is it too late for you to give me the faith to believe that we'll be alright, that our love will survive forever; that any obstacle that comes our way we'll face together? Can you give me the faith to believe in our love again?'

Peyton looked at the man who had a hold of her heart from the moment she almost ran him over. He was speaking from his heart, he was being sincere.

'Lucas'

Flight 535 to LA now departing.

'Peyton'

'Lucas I'

'Peyton it's fine if what you want to do is go back to LA then it's fine but this time I'm going with you and you can't stop me.'

At that moment Peyton knew…the simple act of him not giving up this time was the catalyst.

'Lucas I'm staying.'

'What?'

'I'm staying Lucas.'

'But you're dream is in LA.'

'No honey my dream is you Luke, it has always been you and with your faith in me I know that I can achieve greatness Lucas. I love you Lucas.'

Lucas picked up Peyton kissing her at the same time. Both were extremely happy to be given another chance.

'I love you so much Peyton, I'm in love with you.'

'I love you too Lucas Scott, I knew one way or another we'd be together,' she said grinning.


End file.
